Her Last Temptation
by Winters'Darkened'Reflection
Summary: She loved him in silence, loved him enough to give him everything she was and had. Loved him enough to save him that fateful night. He never knew she cared. He was to wrapped up in the past to see the woman she had become. HGSS
1. Chapter 1

In the privacy of her small kitchen sat a woman in her early 20's. She looked at a small bird with very little interest just realizing that it had flown in. She pondered who it belonged to; it wasn't very strong nor was it a great beauty but yet it had an air of importance. The small bird watched as she put down the piece of toast she had been eating and untied the roll of parchment from its leg.

"Thanks," she said, as she placed a few small pieces of dried bread for it to eat. The small white owl hooted and ate the food it had been given. Sighing, the young woman placed the letter on the table and turn to leave.

The small owl stopped eating and looked out where she had left, a few seconds later she returned and sat down again.

"Still here?" she questioned. The bird only turned its head and looked at her closely. She sat down once again, and looked at the letter.

"What could this be about?" she asked herself before opening it. To her surprise, it was a letter from the hospital in London asking her to please come as soon as she could.

She had left London a few years ago, trying to run from her sorrowful past. Many thoughts came to mind at the moment she recollected about her old life.

Ron, the only person she ever really cared about who was considered more than just a friend, had stood tall and fought with her till the end. She wondered where he was now and shivered remembering the crudities of war. Harry, her best friend, lived with his pain as she did with hers. All she knew about him was that he still lived in London. He lived, as far as she knew, alone just as she did, trying to forget the past. A tear rolled down her cheek as she thought of all the happy times they all had shared together. Hooting from her guest brought her to the present. She looked down at it, and gave it a small smile. Standing up she braced herself for a long tiresome day.

"You can stay if you wish," she informed the owl, who hadn't moved.

She looked at her reflection before stepping into the warm summer sunshine. Her black skirt that was knee length hung to her hips perfectly, as did her blossom red blouse tied together with her black summer cloak. Birds could be heard singing, and children playing with their mothers in near by park. She studied her surroundings and appropriated with a small 'pop'.

A few moments later a crack was heard and she stepped out of the shadows. A small girl with a ponytail looked up at her smiling. She smiled back, her heart heavy.

Walking into the hospital, she made her way to the main desk.

"I'm here to speak with Doctor Childs."

"Do you have an appointment?" questioned the woman behind the desk. She was a heavy woman with, a small button mouth and beady eyes that watched her every move

"Yes, a letter was sent to me asking me to come and see him. "

"Please take a seat; this will only take a minute. I'll call someone to show you the way." Seconds later a thin woman with friendly eyes came to talk to the woman behind the desk.

"Susan will show you the way," the woman called getting the young woman's attention.

"Thank you," she answered her eyes cold and stern. That woman hadn't changed since the last time she had seen her. Still angry at her for only god knew what, but that didn't matter now, all she had to focus on was following the woman who led the way in front of her

"Here we are, just beyond that door is Mr. Childs' office. Have a nice day miss," Susan said before leaving the very worried anxious woman.

She heard her name being called, turning around she saw him

"Harry," she said with a soft tone of voice.

He nodded and went quickly to embrace her. "What are you doing here," he asked.

She looked at his eyes, searching for something to tell her she wasn't the only who was still haunted by the memories but she found no proof.

"You alright?" he asked worry written on every line of his. Nodding she pulled away from him.

"Yes I'm fine, I was asked to come by Doctor Childs," She answered.

He nodded and looked at the door behind her; "I just came so I could see how Ginny's doing for a little while. She just had the baby. "

She felt confused, dazed to be exact. "Ginny?" she asked.

He nodded, "many things have happened since you left."

She quickly pieced everything together. "Congratulations Harry," she said still hoping to find some kind of light in his green eyes, but nothing. She had always known he loved Ginny since their school days but it still shocked her to know that she had missed such important stepping stones in her friend's lives.

"It was nice seeing you, but I really should get in their. Congratulate her on my behalf," she said rushing away from him, as she did his voice stopped her

"It still hurts doesn't it? I haven't forgotten. Don't hide from those who love you…His name is Albus Severus Potter." She heard his foot steps slowly fade away.

She looked at the clear glass in front of her tears spilling down her cheeks. "It's a wonderful name Harry," she whispered whipping away any evidence she had cried. Opening the door she was greeted by a very pretty woman with golden curls neatly falling down her back. Her eyes light blue with perfectly done make up surrounding them. She looked like a walking life sized Barbie.

"Ah this way please, Mr. Childs requested that you be let in as soon as you arrived. Here we are, good luck." The woman walked away leaving her alone once again. She hadn't recognized her; she wondered what had happened to Emily.

She knocked two times before a strong masculine voice answered "come in, come in."

She walked in unsure of what to expect. "Please sit down, I'm sorry for taking any of your time, I'll try to make this short."

"It's alright," she responded to his failed attempted to make her feel relaxed.

"This isn't easy to say…"

"Richard, please get on with it."

Clearing his throat, he looked at her. Her cold unmoving eyes told him to continue, assuring him that she could handle this what ever it was.

"Do you remember when I told you that there was no cure, that he was dead, a step away from it at the most?"

"Yes."

"Well, I was wrong…the poison stopped his heart as you well know…."

"Richard, I've heard this before, you're point please?" Her heart beat fiercely against her chest, ready to burst.

His eyes loosing their warm touch to them, he continued, "I haven't been completely honest with you, I left a few things out. The night you came to me I didn't know what to do. I've done something unthinkable…I…I wanted to help you…you seemed crushed, you begged me to save him…and I couldn't…not by any means that wouldn't land me a cell in jail."

"Richard…" there was panic in her voice. Ignoring her soft whisper he continued with his story.

"He's been a coma so to speak, his body fought the poison, it weakened it, and adapted to it. I won't go into the details now, just know that… I did this for you."

"What did you do Richard…what have you done?" She moved towards him, he hid his face from her in a guilty fashion.

"I used it…the virus, but not on its own I mixed it with his original blood sample and _The basic property of a bezoar stone, as you know it is a cure for most poisons…including King Cobra venom. This particular bezoar was magically altered and also had the power to heal and replenish_… I gave him a small dozes. I like you gave up hope Hermione. It's been so long but I just kept trying and…." He was cut short by her.

"You're lying Richard, that wouldn't have done much, only slow the poison…and by the time I was able to bring him here it was too late, it had reached every organ of his body."

"You're forgetting you stopped that by cutting the circulation of the bitten parts to the rest of the body until you where able to maintain the poison in those general areas his body. You stabilized his body into some kind of sleep, like a trance if you will. I don't know how but you did…All I know is that with the virus which slowly destroys the body's resistance to it, and everything around it, till the person…

"Richard, I know this…please..."

He ignored her and continued as if never being interrupted

"…when I gave it to him it had the opposite affect with the poison of the bites. "

"That's…that's impossible I watched him die, the liquid come out of his eyes, nose, mouth and ears. I rushed back its true and made sure no more damage occurred but he died. I though…" her voiced failed her then…alive…he was telling her he was alive. There had to be some mistake.

"Are we talking about the same virus Richard…the same one?"

"Yes," his excitement reached his eyes and they sparkled like a small child on Christmas day.

"Don't you see the same virus you discovered… the one from the bodies which had been tested on had…it doesn't do it for everyone though…I'm unable to explain it...it just worked…did you do something you haven't told me about? This could be a major medical break through you must tell me if you did."

"You know everything," she said looking at her hands…three years three years… of hope, sadness, frustration and regret...She felt the world crash around her…

"Are you sure?"

"Yes but his body is repairing itself with the help of myself and a few others. I would have told you earlier but I didn't want you get you you're hopes up only to…"

Her eyes shot open, "You told others of this!? How dare you Richard! No one was supposed to know… I gave up Richard; a year ago I learned to live with it day in and day out. I had thought you had to, that you hadn't preformed any more experiments. Dear God, Richard don't you see he's supposed to be dead. You should have listened to me…why damn it Richard…you lied to me for so long…I never asked you, what you had done with the body cause I believed you understood and respected my decision to let him go...to let him rest in peace," she stopped talk taking in a ragged breath.

"Listen to me…"

"No you listen to me!…I came to you that night still naive, still hanging on to hope…I made you promise not to tell anyone.. Damn it Richard!" She screamed…"YOU BETRAYED ME…BETRAYED THE MY TRUST!…I CAME TO YOU TO SAVE HIM!!..."

He stood up; breathing heavily… placing both hands on each shoulder he applied pressure, making her stop screaming.

"Listen to me, you came to me seeking help...begging me to save him…and I did…I did things that medically and ethically are immoral but I did them for your bloody happiness!"

He released her; a fearful appearance tinged her features.

"How many?"

"Five…" he answered "…people that don't know who he is…muggles mostly, three of them, the best doctors and a cardiologist, plus a med witch… He stood up and headed towards his door

"After all Hermione, I am one of the only wizards with potion masters, alchemists and a muggle micro cellular degrees under his belt…a simple scientist who's dabbled in the medical field for the last 15 years." Taking in her angelic features one last time for memories sake, he stormed out, his cape trailing behind each step.

Authors Note

Well here it is…hahaha JKR - killed my favorite man and I brought him back…I really enjoyed book 7 but that little plot twister just didn't do in my book sigh….well here is my view on it…hope you can understand it and liked it..

Here is a short poem I wrote kind of fits with what Hermione is feeling...during that time…just a small little view into next chapter…hehehe...OH before i forget I'd like to add that _things that are like this_...are not my words or thoughts they belong to the great works of others

You don't see my tears but they are there

I don't ask for help because I know this pain is mine to bare

I sleep to escape from this life and yet am hunted by faces that have long ago died

I don't speak of it, but the circles around my eyes can't tell lies

The sadness, the emptyness, the fear

I close myself off to the world trying to deal, with what I feel

Nothing people say can make the pain go away

People have tried,and failed

So if you see the sorrow leave it be..do not tell other's of what you have seen

Let my misery be mine alone..let them discover it on their own

REA


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – The Wonders of Love

She shifted her eyes to the corner of the room, trying desperately not to look at him. He looked healthier then he had during her school days but there was something eerie about him laying there. Sitting down in a small chair near his bed, she buried her head in her hands. She remembered him being strong, brilliant, unmoving, stable; capable of anything to see him like this brought her to tears. Collecting herself, she looked at him, noticing the bite on his neck was healed. How something as simple as a snake bite could bring such a strong man down was really marveling. To this day, she could not explain it.

"Hermione," Richard called entering the room. She turned tears in her eyes, anger boiled the blood within her veins but, the look plastered on his face extinguished the raging fire in the pit of her stomach.

Seeing tears in her eyes, he walked towards her.

"Hermione I'm sorry…I thought…"

"Richard, I'm the one who should apologize I was a complete and utter bitch…Forgive me?" Hermione asked, offering him a watery smile.

"Yes, always," he replied.

Taking a deep cold breath, she stood up and threw a longing look at the man laying expressionless on the bed.

"You still love him, don't you?"

"Yes, but it hurts to love someone who will never know."

She ran a finger down his hand, feeling it grow warmer with her touch. Facing Richard once again she sighed, "do what you can, make him better."

"Are you going to return tomorrow?" Richard questioned.

" I…No.", she walked away from him. Opening the door, she glanced at both men and exited, a soft 'click' echoed as she vanished from their sight.

Richard glared daggers at him. What was so great about this man, what did she see in him? Distain filled him…_ do what you can, make him better_ …the ruse ling of covers broke his train of thoughts…

Lily," he moaned almost incoherently that he doubted it had ever escaped the thin lips of Severus Snape.

Shaking his head he sighed, "I guess I'm not the only one who wants someone who they can't have."

"You're a lucky bastard" Richard said speaking in a soft voice…"you have her love."


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione stepped into the shadows cast by the trees as the moonlight spilled through the gaps, slowly making her way home she struggled across the slightly rough terrain, her heel getting stuck in the mud and earth. Shaking her head at this she continued on her way. The wind caressed her skin, as it blew her curls around her making her curse at her hair once again. Hermione turned just haven heard her name in the almost silent night. Wrapping her summer cloak around her self tightly she continued on.

_I must have imagined it_, she told herself quickening her pace.

"Hermione!"

This time she had heard it, _who in their damn right mind would be asking for her at this time of the day_ she thought. Clutching her wand tightly, she turned around.

The figure who had called her was running towards her. Her breath caught in her throat, it couldn't be him. The figure of the man stopped in front of her, panting breathlessly.

"Victor?" She asked.

A grunt was heard in response. Removing her wand from under her cloak she pointed it at his throat.

"Sixth year, for Christmas what did you give me?" She asked her voice icy.

"A charm bracelet, saying "To my dearest of friends, the woman I love"

Withdrawing her wand away from his throat she pocketed it again.

"Had to be sure, what do you want?" she questioned her voice slowly loosing its hard edge.

Smiling at her, he began to speak. "I have been wondering how you are, I tried to contact you in you're last flat but I was told you no longer live there."

"You were informed correctly," she answered looking him over.

Nodding he continued "it's been hell trying to find you, and I still don't know exactly where it is you live."

"You're English has improved since we last spoke," she said trying to draw the conversation a different direction

"Thanks," he said sheepishly… "I came to ask you if you had though of my proposition since we last spoke."

"Are you telling me you've come this far for a damn answer," she said angry with herself and him.

"Well yes"

"Victor I thought you understood…"

"Yes, yes," he said a chill running over his body…"but you said you'd think of it Hermione I love you, I never stopped loving you….he trailed off looking at her. She was beautiful, her dark curly hair danced in the wind around her. She looked wonderful; he watched her nibble on her lips and smiled to himself.

She looked guilty at the floor, becoming intrigued with a small rock. She had to do this, she couldn't lead him on…not again. As he moved closer to her, she back away.

"I'm sorry victor but my answer remains the same. I love you too, but not in the same way. You're a dear friend forgive me?"

A deep sigh erupted from his persona, "I understand, I was just hoping..." Smiling down at her he handed her a small box.

"Victor please."

"No Hermione I can't keep this please take it at least as a friendly token of my affection."

She gave him a weak smile, "Victor I, thank you."

"Well I should get going…Write to me if you can alright?"

Giving a short nod Hermione took the box into her hands and heard him disparate.

Placing it next to her wand inside her cloak she continued home. Troubled with thoughts of a man who victor Crum brought to mind.

Authors Note: Don't hate me you'll understand later on…thank you so much for you're kind words…they mean a great deal... Next chapter I'll explain about Ron, Victor, and a little of about my make believe husband Severus...Thank you so much again…


	4. Chapter 4

THIS CHAPTER GOES OUT TO notwritten AND Heidi191976

Chapter 4: Think of him, NOT!

It was around 10 when Hermione arrived to her humble home. Removing her wand from her cloak she checked the wards she had placed prior to leaving to see Severus had not been breached. After affirming that they had not she walked to her door and felt a rush of magic run down her hand and her door unlock. Letting go of the door it swung open effortlessly, taking a cold calming breath she stepped inside. Casting aside her cloak and high heeled shoes, she walked further into her home. Making a right she headed to a room at the end of the hall way. Taking off her blouse and her skirt she looked at herself in the mirror across from where she stood. She ran a hand over the scars that would never go away; it reminded her of what it had cost to get him to Richards that night.

She shivered as the memories washed over her. Looking away from her reflection she searched for something comfortable to wear. Slipping on the cotton tank top and bottoms she reflected on the day's event. Tears threaten to fall as her mind drifted to Severus Snape. Trying desperately not to cry yet again, she paced, something she learned from him..._It calms ones hectic mind and gives the body something to do_. His words rang in her mind…His damn words, his damn looks…his voice, why couldn't she just escape it. Why did he have to haunt her? She had put him to rest, but her heart clung to him. A frustrated moan echoed through the empty home.

Unable to distance her thoughts from him, she reached for a muggle appliance. Turning it on, she popped in a Cd, and music began to fill the room. Lucky for her, she wasn't that close to many people. The small park, she often visited to distract her from memories awoken in the night, stood about a block away from her home. Not many homes were located here, that's the way she liked it. Only few people knew where she lived, Richard was one. Her home was a safe haven for whoever was in distress, only then could someone who didn't belong enter it. She remembered the little girl she had found inside her home: blonde haired, blue eyes, petit child with a bruised cheek and cut lip. Sighing she redirected her thoughts away from her; she brought to emotions and memories Hermione tried to subdue.

Her stomach growled, informing her that it had not been fed. Turing off the Cd she made her way to the kitchen, glad for the distraction. The clinking of pots and pans was heard; a soft 'damn it' followed it. Hermione is never faired well in the kitchen. She could make something that people could call food, but nothing like the famous cooking of _Mrs.Weasely_. Finally, 30 minutes later, she sat down at her small dinning table, and began to eat her food alone. She looked around; this is how it was every night and every day. She glared at her food. Eating it, due to her stomachs complaining, she began to think of Victor's proposal. He was a great guy, a good catch. He was a fairly good looking guy. Dark eyes, that drew her in, he was attractive but nothing like _HIM_, he was _extremely_ attractive in the dark, tall and brooding sort of way, which is why victor reminded her so much of him. She quickly stopped her train of thought she knew who it would lead to… to someone she didn't want to think more about anymore

Finishing her food, she placed the dirty dish in the sink with the rest of the dishes that needed to be done. She heard a soft 'pop' outside her home, but ignored it. Whoever it was could turn right back around and go home. She was in no mood to entertain.

She entered her small, but cozy living room. Walking towards a book case, well one of the many that decorated her home. She withdrew Jane Eyre, sitting down on her over stuffed, old, un-matching chair. She smiled looking at the arm of the chair. The only piece of furniture that did not match the rest of it furniture in her living room; this chair had been with her since she was a child, it had been her fathers favorite chair…tears had fallen on it, sleepless nights she had come and rested here trying to seek sleep…She looked a little farther down the arm rest, it still had the stain from a year or so ago when she had spilled coffee on it. Its black stitching was slowly coming undone, and the once cream color it had so proudly displayed, now was darker and tired. Opening the book she began to read. This would be the 5th time she would read it. The hours passed slowly, she had heard talking outside her home, and smiled smugly to herself. Her wards and charms where good, after all she wasn't the brightest witch of her time for nothing. Yawning tiredly she headed to her bedroom once again, praying that she would be able to sleep tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5 – Lost _

'_Come back, please come back!' __He spun around searching for that soft pleading voice, trying desperately to focus on anything, but found only complete darkness; a darkness that seeped into his very soul and suffocated him. Everything so wrong, so fucking wrong. Where was he? Was he dead? Was this his punishment, an eternity of darkness, solitude, coldness and misery? He felt someone near by, someone warm, loving, caring. Someone he didn't know. He wanted to run, to hide, to scream, to let this uncertainty die away. _

'_do what you can'__ That voice, that damn voice. He knew it. Knew it so well, yet was unable to link it to a face. He wanted to reach for it though, to run to it. It was warm, so warm, and he so cold. He shivered, where was he? He needed to know. All his life he had known, known what to say, what to do. Yet now, when it mattered he was lost. So lost. Lost to the world he had given so many years to protect. _

'_make him better'__ God that voice. Was it Lily's voice? Had she finally returned to finish what she had started so many years ago? She couldn't do more to destroy him then she had already. All she could do now was drag his soul to the empty pits of hell, and watch him grovel at her feet. _

'_Lily' he muttered into the darkness, begging her to appear before him. Nothing. He wanted to laugh at his stupidity. She wouldn't come, she never came. So many years he had called out to her, begged her to return, to forgive him, to sooth his suffering. She never came, and this time it would be no different... He moved painfully forward, not knowing if he was truly moving. But it didn't matter, nothing mattered. _

'_you have her love'__ a voice whispered behind him. He turned expecting someone to be there. Whose love did he have? Who was foolish enough to ever love him? He didn't deserve love, he deserved to rot away, waste away below 6 feet of dirt. To have his body devoured by insects warms, rats, anything, but not someone's love. The only person, who had ever dared care for him, had been destroyed; destroyed because of him. He had killed her, and she hung over him, a constant reminded of the beast, of the foul creature he was. _

_He wanted to sob, to make her understand; to reach out, and find her hand there. To hear her say I forgive you. He wanted it, needed it, yet it never came. He moved forward almost loosing his balance. A sharp pang shot through him, each step made it worse. Made it clearer, made it sharper. He had to keep moving, this pain that crushed him from within didn't matter. He needed to move, it hurt more to stand still. _

'_Come back, please come back!'__ The voice screamed this time. He felt pain like he had never felt before shoot through him. He fell forward unable to stand anymore. Gasping for breath, he let tears fall. He felt sick; he felt his very soul scream in agony. That voice, he knew that voice. It begged him, pleaded for him to return. He felt its pain, its desire. _

_He pushed up, almost falling again. He needed to move. To find it. To reach it. To touch it. Anything, just to stop the pain. Bracing himself he walked on. He would find that pleading voice, find who it belonged to, and he would do everything in his power to stop the pain. It was his fault he knew. It was his fault that beautiful voice cried in such despair. He would make it right; he had to make it right. He didn't know how or how long it would take, but he would do it. _

_He was getting closer he could feel it. Feel it to his very core. It was cold, so cold, but he knew that amazing voice was there. Calling for him, needing him like no one had needed him before. He wanted to run, god how he wanted to run towards it, but it was so far, and he hurt so much. Everything hurt, his head, his chest, his legs, arms, everything. Steadying his breathing he continued on. _

'_PLEASE! NO! DON'T GO! I NEED YOU!'__ He spun around, every cell in his body awaking as though for the first time. He was gasping for breath, everything was wrong. He felt it. Felt the need. The pain. The suffering this was causing. Tears, he felt tears. Where was it? He needed to find it source. He felt something inside him break. He felt light. Oh, so light. This was it, was this dieing? Was it ending now, had he suffered enough? He waited, but nothing, no he had more to over come. Soon something deep down told him. Soon. _

_He walked on for what seemed to be a life time. With every step, a part of him tore open, and healed itself again. Over and over, a never ending cycle._

_Where was he going? He didn't know. He didn't care. He needed to find that voice, that voice that had silenced itself. He wanted to hear it, god how he wanted to hear it. _

'_Please' he called into the abyss of nothingness. No answer. Had he really expected it to respond to him, he wasn't sure? He was loosing himself, everything around him felt so real yet so numbing. He plunged forward. He wouldn't give up, that voice needed him. He needed it. They'd find comfort together. He was almost there. So close he could taste the cool air. So close it hurt. One, two, three, four, five. He counted his steps, returning to zero every time he stopped as though all effort before that point had been pointless._

_He wanted to rest, just for a moment. To close his eye and let everything go. Something forbid it though; keep__ going__ it whispered seductively, __soon, soon__. He couldn't anymore, he was tired, so tired. Just a little while he pleaded to the darkness. That was all he needed. Closing his eyes, he let himself sink down to the floor. Peace. That's what this was. He sighed and began to let go. _

_'COME BACK! PLEASE COME BACK! PROFESSOR! PLEASE!' He shot up at once. He knew that voice. That glorious, beautiful voice. The voice that ripped him apart inside, that screamed in pain. He knew it, and deep down he always had. She needed him. God how she needed him. He felt her pain. Felt it again, her need, her want, her despair, her suffer, it was growing stronger. That voice, how could he have not have known it before. She was begging, she never begged. Something was terribly wrong. He needed to find her. To protect her. To heal her. _

_'PLEASE! I NEED YOU!' He couldn't breath; every fiber of his body was on fire. Something inside snapped and cried out. Something that had long ago, taken refuge in his soul wanted to reach for her. To heal itself with her pain. She needed him. His mind was frantic. Where!? He didn't know, he felt anger rush through him. She needed him, and he was failing her. _

_'DON'T LEAVE ME.' That voice that called him whispered so silently he almost didn't hear it. He felt useless, pathetic, he couldn't save her. Couldn't stop her pain. _

_Closing his eyes to hold back tears of desperation he screamed with every fiber of his being 'GRANGER!'_

He felt a pair of strong hands against his shoulders pushing him down, and opened his eyes. It burned, oh how it burned. But he saw it, the light. He almost relaxed, but couldn't. He needed to find her. To see her! His body screamed in protest, but he kept his eyes opened, trying to focus, but failed and fell into calm darkness whispering her name as he did.

Thank you for reading. Hope you liked it. Don't forget to review. With love,

Winters'Darkened'Reflection


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6 – The beginning of the end _

_She was running. Running as fast as her legs would allow her. She could save him. She knew she could. She had to reach him, had to! Please hold on; please she begged silently rushing pasted branches that tore at her flesh. She sensed the wounds they had caused, but didn't feel them. He needed her, and she wouldn't fail him. Please, please hold on she begged him silently. Relief rushed through her as she saw she was approaching her destination. She ran faster, hold on, a little longer she pleaded him. Just a little longer. She rushed to his side, something inside her screamed in anger. He was so still, so utterly painfully still. No, please, please, no, she couldn't be to late. _

_She looked at the wounds and hissed angrily. Lowering her face to his throat she pressed her lips to the bites and began to suck the venom still on the wounds, and continued on to his left arm and right leg, ripping fabric frantically to get access to his swollen pale skin. She needed to get the last of the poison at least from seeping into his blood. Crying, hating herself for being weak, she retrieving her wand she cast a number blood charms, slowing his blood, repairing tissue and muscle and a few calming spells after she was sure she had got all the poison she could. She looked up to the sky begging the gods above not to take him. To let him live. _

"_What do I do? Tell me what do!" She whispered hoarsely to the man who lay dieing, if not dead beside her._

_She let a sob escape her. No, he needed her, she wouldn't fail him now. Trying to calm her breathing she thought back on everything she had ever learned about poisons and snakes. She gasped realizing what she needed to do. That stone, that damnable stone that he had taught her the first day of class, god how could she forget. STUPID GIRL! His voice screamed in her mind. She quickly summoned one to her. She looked at the stone and her hand and groaned there was no possible way to get this into his system without his assistance. Closing her eyes she thought, she needed to figure it out and soon. Grind it, a voice within her whispered. Her eyes shot open. Placing the stone on the floor she aimed her wand at it and muttered "polibo" and watched as it began to turn into powder. Grabbing as much as she could in her shaking hand she pressed it against the bite on his neck, digging it into his wound, she went on to the rest of his wounds and then to his mouth, opening it and slipping to fingers in and coating his mouth with the powder. _

_She waited a few seconds and nothing. God please! She looked down at herself and with strength she would never believe she had ripped her shirt into pieces leaving only a small portion barely on. She rapped it tightly around his left arm and right leg, cutting circulation slightly. Raising her wand she waved it over his body, casting a series of healing and blood restorative spells. What else! She was forgetting something. Begging that this would work, that she would be able to save him after all, she kissed his lips and let tears fall to his face. She didn't know, she had only read about as a theory. Never proven. It didn't matter, it had to work. She wouldn't let him die. She placed her wand in her right palm and closed it and muttered" Teari Viscus," and stifled a scream that wanted to erupt from her. Opening her palm she watched as it bled, her blood rushing forth from the deep wound she had created. She bent over him and opened his mouth yet again and let her blood pour into his mouth. She looked at his robes and tore them open. Hissing as the fabric brushed against her wound. His chest exposed to her she lifted her wand and cast the same spell on him. She watched with sick fascination as his blood slowly slipped pasted the gash, gulping back tears she pressed her right hand over his wound and began to chant. Her voice shook, as she held back sobs. Held back, the misery, the despair she felt inside her. _

_Incendia , Terra , Aer , quod Unda , EGO tribuo vobis. __Is cruor , is veneficus est vestri facio. Is pectus pectoris is vita vestri formo. Ut filiolus supremus EGO precor ut meus vita in vestri locus capiunt. Ut effrego of animus , risus ut lux lucis divum , quod perturbatio ut infirmo orbis terrarum , vos , Severus Snape, reverto ut is terra vivo vestri vita. Totus filiolus take meus caput capitis , beatus is vir , quod reverto him volo._ _Redeo , commodo redeo , EGO postulo vos!_

_She continued chanting, but more over praying. Begging the god's, summoning forth the five elements. Herself being the fifth. She continued on for what seemed a life time, feeling herself slowly loose control. Feeling as her body was not hers. She gasped as pain shot threw her, but continued. She needed to save him. He had done so much. He had suffered enough._

_Please, Please don't take him, he's needed. I need him. Please, Please! She muttered incoherently to the Gods. She felt her very soul dieing and let tears fall onto his flesh and watched as they glowed and disappeared. It didn't matter, if the very Gods themselves came to her and showed her the wonders of life it wouldn't matter, not to her, not now. She had lost him. He was gone, dead! She cried over his body, sobbed, unable to stop. _

"_Come back, please come back!" She screamed into the night. God, how she cried, and cried, she felt her heart rip open and bleed. Felt the air from her lungs, choke her and release her only to start again. She moved forth and moved his body onto her lap and kissed him. She loved him. God she loved him. And he was gone, and she had never told him, never been brave enough to tell him and now never would. _

_DON'T LEAVE ME!! She sobbed into his hair. Trying desperately to sooth herself, she rocked back in forth with him in her arms. She wouldn't loose him. She couldn't. It hurt, goodness how it hurt. She felt her body scream in pain, and realized she had screamed. Screamed for him. Screamed and hadn't been heard. _

_COME BACK! PLEASE COME BACK! PROFESSOR! PLEASE! She begged. She pulled him closer to him. Needing to touch him, to hold him, to sooth her pain and his away. He was so cold. She needed to warm him, to protect him, to save him and herself. She just didn't know how. _

_DON'T GO! She screamed. Not being able to stop herself and cried, and cried. Her eyes burned, and her body shook, and still she clung to him as though her very life depended on him. She buried her face in his hair and sobbed, trying to reach deep within her and draw anything, anything at all that might bright him back. Might save the man she had fallen in love with. _

_PLEASE! I NEED YOU! She breathed into his ear, not being able to do anything else. It hurt god how it hurt. She wanted to rip her heart out and burn it, tear it. Anything to stop this pain. She couldn't love him this much, she didn't love him this much, yet she felt his loss burn through her soul. Pressing him tighter to her, she muttered words of comfort, whispering to herself that everything would be alright that she would find a way to bring him back. She needed to, for herself, for her heart, and her very soul. _

_Please! Please! Anyone, take me to someone who will help him, please! She begged silently. A small drop of hope rushed through her as she remembered an old family friend's son, maybe, just maybe he'd help. Pulling him almost onto herself, she closed her eyes and left with a loud CRACK! _

_She landed roughly against a wall, and screamed for the man who was her last hope. He came rushing in, looking at her, and at him, in awe and sympathy. _

'_Save him! Please! Save him!' She pleaded. He had reached down and touched the man, trying to find a pulse. _

'_I can't he's….'_

'_NO! YOU HAVE TO HELP HIM!'_

_She shot out of bed, her heart pounding against her chest; tears streaming down her face. God how many nights had she have to relive it. Would she ever rest without it haunting her dreams? Leaning towards her night stand she grabbed the bottle she had promised herself she wouldn't take. She wouldn't need. Relaxing slightly against the sweat drenched sheets, she fell into sleep. Hoping that this time only darkness awaited her._

_The Understand__ is the next chapter. Hope you liked this one. Thanks and Review! 10 reviews and next chapter goes up. _

_Here's a preview of it. _

_She smiled at her reflection tiredly. She was returning to them, she had run from those that loved her for far too long. Believing herself incapable of loving them in return, but seeing Harry had proven that she could still love, even if it hurt to. She looked at her bed, so many nights she had tossed and turned, last night it had been no different, but now she had a new focus, trying to piece her life back together. She had lived so long with pain, and misery that it had almost driven her to the brink of insanity. She turned and looked at a bookcase in the far left corner of the room. The true essence of magic sat there, humble, looking old, and as though it was never loved. She had used that very book that night, and had kept ever since then. She shook her head and held back a small sad laugh. She had begged, pleaded, and cried for the knowledge she had acquired during her former years of schooling to save someone she loved, but it hadn't. She had called upon magic she didn't know was real or even factual now, but had believed in it with every fiber of her being, and had used it, called upon it, and had felt a stir inside herself, even now thinking of it, but nothing else. She looked away from it and continued to dress, having just finishing drying her hair after a long cold shower to wash away the pain of that night, and every night since she had lost him just as she has done since she had left everyone she loved behind. _

_She placed the thoughts of that night as far back in her mind as she could unaware of what she had done. That she had given more that night then people had done for many years all over the whole world. That night, which haunted her dreams, had awoken magic that had not been called upon for thousands of years. Magic that Harry's mother had barely tapped into. _

_With love, _

Winters'Darkened'Reflection


	7. Chapter 7 Plus more

_Morning found Hermione to fast for her liking. Groaning at the intrusive light she shifted away from it, and tried desperately to fall back asleep. When she slept she could avoid him, in her dreams he wasn't always there. She remembered the night before, and sighed, even during her sleep she couldn't avoid the thought of him forever, couldn't avoid the pain That dreaded pain that dug, stung and clawed her from the inside. She closed her eyes, and pictured herself far away. Far, far away, some place where she wouldn't hurt, a place where her heart could rest, where her mind didn't think of the past and what could have been. A brief tapping noise interrupted her thoughts, groaning in defeat she threw the blankets off herself and began walking towards the kitchen, where she observed a small brown bird flying away from her window. Smiling she sat down, it had been a young bird as far as she could tell, maybe it had just learned to fly. She rested her head in her hands, trying to regain her strength, her balance. "That was Sarah McLachlan with "I will remember you," now for you lovers out there, this one goes out to you." She laughed bitterly at her thought, he was the only man she heard every morning and every night before she went to sleep for the past few years. How pathetic. She looked down at her hands, looked at her small humble kitchen, and felt alone. Felt a chill of sadness touch her down to her soul. She tried to shake it off, but wasn't able to, how long ago had she laughed? Held someone close, and told them she loved them. Years? Months? Weeks? She didn't know, she couldn't remember. She was tired of this, of waking up alone, of sleeping alone, of the never ending feeling of absence, or abandonment. _

_She let tears fall, let her guard slip. She had waited long enough. How long would she hold on to a dream that could never be? She had loved him, and he had left. She had given her everything. Her tears, her screams, her blood, magic, soul and body to have him back. She shifted slightly in her chair and was hit by ray of sun. Frustrated with herself and the sun she stood up awkwardly and stretched. She walked tiredly to the other side of the room, and turn on her beloved boom box a little louder "I will remember you, will you remember me…don't let your love pass you by..." She shook her head sadly at the boom box, she didn't need to hear this, but it soothed her anyways. Walking away from it, she walked to her bedroom and began her morning exercises. 50 sit ups, 100 crunches, 20 pushups. Closing her eyes she began, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7…8, 9, 10, 11. She felt her body cry in protest, her lack of sleep made her dizzy, but she pushed on. This always helped, or at least it had, her mind seemed to busy focusing on the pain she felt physically to wonder off and contemplate anything else. _

_An hour later Hermione stood up, shaking slightly, she always pushed herself to hard. She look down at herself and sighed sadly, that scar never faded, those wounds had healed but her heart had not. Sitting on the edge of her bed she looked around her room. Empty walls, decorated scarcely by empty picture frames. Shaking her head, she chided herself for being so absent minded. The day that she hung those very frames she had planned to fill them with pictures of loved ones, pictures of Harry, of Ginny, of Ron, but she hadn't it hurt to much to do so. It had hurt less to see them empty. It suited her she concluded, she was just like them, empty. Closing her eyes to push down the pain that brought tears to her eyes she exhaled slowly, she needed more than this. She needed something she had denied herself for far to long. She had waited long enough, she needed more than these four walls could offer. She needed closeness. Peace, harmony. She had longed for him, for that someone for far to long. Wiping tears away she summoned to her a piece of parchment and ink bottle followed by a quill. She sighed, who would she write to? She had left everything she loved behind. Her parents were gone; they had died not long after that night. A desperate attempt to strike back by Deatheaters. She had been the cause of her beloved parents death. She had been the first one to see them having arrived before anyone. The first one to touch their cold bodies. She had wept for hours it seemed holding on to them, until Ron had gathered her up in his arms and taken her away. Hermione had held onto him as though she would drown in misery if she didn't. Looking back now, she most likely would have. _

_She thought of him, her Ron, her best friend. He and Harry had been everything to her during school. She had always been bossy always wanting them to do more, to try harder. She had pushed them to be all they could be, and in return they had showed her life was not all about learning it was also about doing. She looked down at the parchment, and scribbled a note, brief and to the point. She didn't know where she stood with anyone of her old life, if they'd even want to meet her but she would try. She had been gone long enough. She wanted warmth, she wanted to feel alive at least in one way. She looked over the note, 'Dear Harry please meet me where we saw each other last time around 1 pm, I'd like to talk to you, to answer your questions. Hermione' "Lenka," she called out, and a small black owl hooted in the shadows, "I have work for you old girl." The owl flew down, and landed at the edge of the bed, where it await patiently for Hermione to tie the piece of parchment to her leg. Once Hermione had finished she petted the small owl, "take it to Harry Potter, and no one else, alright. Off you go Lenka." _

_This was a good thing, this would be a new beginning. She'd have to learn to let go of the past of the memories that haunted her. She stood up and began to prepare herself to go, she had only two hours. Two hours to become strong, to make herself ready to talk about that night. To talk about him. First off though she needed a cold shower, she needed to wake up, to push away thoughts. Turning on the water she stripped down to nothing and braced herself before stepping into the chilled cold water. Ten minutes later she stepped out, a glint of hope in her eyes, she grabbed a towel and dried herself, before wrapping it around herself and returning to her bedroom._

_She smiled at her reflection tiredly. She was returning to them, she had run from those that loved her for far too long. Believing herself incapable of loving them in return, but seeing Harry had proved that she could still love, even if it hurt to. She looked at her bed, so many nights she had tossed and turned, last night it had been no different, but now she had a new focus, trying to piece her life back together. She had lived so long with pain, and misery that it had almost driven her to the brink of insanity. She turned and looked at a bookcase in the far left corner of the room. __The true essence of magic__ sat there, humble, looking old, and as though it was never loved. She had used that very book that night, and had kept it ever since then. She shook her head and held back a small sad laugh. She had begged, pleaded, and cried for the knowledge she had acquired during her former years of schooling to save someone she loved, but it hadn't. She had called upon magic she didn't know was real or even factual now, but had believed in it with every fiber of her being, and had used it, and had felt a stir inside herself, even now just by thinking of it, but nothing else. She looked away from it and continued to dress, having just finished drying her hair. _

_She placed the thoughts of that night as far back in her mind as she could unaware of what she had done. That she had given more that night then people had done for many years all over the whole world. That night, which haunted her dreams, had awoken magic that had not been called upon for thousands of years. Magic that Harry's mother had barely tapped into._

_With love now and until forever more, _

_Winters'Darkened'Reflection_


	8. Chapter 8

_I'm SO sorry for those who reviews last chapter, they got deleted when I re-posted the edited chapter 7. Here's chapter 8. If anyone wants to be my beta, cause I have ideas I need to bounce off someone who actually cares about this story, or about the whole Harry Potter books. Thanks again to all. _

_This chapter is dedicated to : _

_LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL__ : Thank you for thinking its amazing, it means the world to me. Thank you for reading. _

_snakegirl-sprockett__ : I'm trying to, but I'm not sure if I'll have enough time. I'll try. __J__ Thanks for the review. _

_notwritten__ : so loyal, and you stayed with me. I hearts it. __J__ Thank you for reviewing. _

Chapter 8:

_Every word that made its way to his lips ached with need to be said, but were silenced but a heavy veil. His movements weren't movements at all, but mere orders that would never reach their destination. The medication was slowly starting to wear off, he could feel it, the fogginess was slowly disappearing. He didn't know much about his situation, the nurses that looked after him often chatted about useless things, new hair styles, new wizard nurse robes, and what color complemented them more. During the few occasions they had discussed him, he had learned that it had been many years since he had been first admitted, and that Granger had something to do with it. It sliced through him to hear them talk about her with such pity every time her name was mentioned. _

"_I'm telling Helga I couldn't do it, she's some kind of woman. You haven't been with us for all the years he's been here but its heartbreaking seeing her just sit by his side and watch over him. It kills me really, but she clings to hope. Poor lass , doesn't understand that she should have given him up years ago."_

"_Wasn't he her professor?" the other woman asked gigging. He wanted to reach out and hit her, that chit how dare she imply he would ever touch his students! _

" _I believe so, but it wasn't indecent you perverse child, she admired him. I was called in the night she brought him in. The poor thing was all banged up, white as paper, and shaking, begging for the good doctor to save him." _

"_Hmmm…well do you think he'll ever, you know come out of it" _

"_I doubt it, but anything's possible he's been making progress. I think we got it all, lets go, Mr. Newton needs his meds, for someone so brilliant he is a clumsy man. I guess age will do that you." He heard them leave, and relaxed. It was over, they came in twice day to get vitals, and do routine spells. It had been three days since his mind had started becoming more and more focused, but it helped him little. He had so many questions, questions he couldn't voice, questions that only Granger could answer. _

_Granger it seemed was the root of his salvation and his every problem. She had saved him it seemed, but why? Where was she now? Was she safe? Her voice still echoed in his mind over and over again.. _

_Angry with his useless body he tried with all his strength to open his eyes. Nothing,. He raged within himself at his patheticness, and uselessness. He had been here for years, and just now was he starting to feel some what alive. Why? Where had he gone? All he could remember was a calming voice telling him it was alright to rest, to just rest that he was save. He ached for that voice now, but it was gone. _

_---_

_He woke in a start, not that anyone noticed, or that he moved. In his mind it seemed time passed differently, a day of sleep for him, was months for his body. He didn't want to sleep anymore. He wanted to reach out, and pull himself out of the darkness. Was it even the still the same day? He wondered.. It felt like it but how would he know, everyday seemed the same to him. He hoped it was, he needed to keep an accurate record of seconds, minutes, hours, days and months that passed._

_Someone was coming he could sense it. Something deep down in him moved, it warmed him, and calmed him. _

"_Hermione why?" Anger bubbled up in him. POTTER! He was here, he could feel him too, that damnable voice could not belong to anyone but him. _

"_I'll talk to you later I have to say goodbye to…." Goodbye? where was she going? Why was Potter with her? His head felt like it was about to explode. Closing his eyes, he calmed himself. He felt her enter his room. Felt her walk past him, and heard scribbling. She was writing him a note!? Damn insufferable chit, like he could read that. He wanted her to come closer. He wanted her to touch him. He wasn't cold when she was around. Why was that? Another question, yet no answer. Severus could feel her eyes on him, and felt her pain. It brought him to tears. Every fiber on his body screamed in agony, gasping for breath he felt her step closer as though she could feel his distress._

"_I can't let you go, I just can't. Forgive me." her lips softly brushed his cheek and he felt her tears as they slid down her face. _

_He wanted to brush them away. To hold her and tell her he was sorry he had hurt her. To forgive him for all the pain he had caused her, but all he did was lay there, not moving, not being able to help her heal. _

"_I know you can hear me, please come back" to me She pulled away, and looked at him. He was so still, so helpless, it sliced through her like a blade. She was fighting with death himself over a man who she had lost many years ago, but wouldn't give up. Picking up his hand, she felt a chill run over her, it was so cold, but as cold as they were she still placed a kiss on the palm of his hand, and returned it to his side. Throwing on last glance at the man on the bed she left the room tears streaming down her face. _

_There was no movement from that man. The man who laid screaming yet never was heard. The one who cried, but no one ever knew. In the silence of the room, a small crackling noise was heard, and a small light drifted lazily onto the mans body. Had she stayed a little longer, she would have witnessed this. Had she paid a little bit more attention she would have noticed the tears that slipped from his closed eyes. Had she repeated those words over his body yet again, as she had that night, she would have know the level of danger she had put both of them in. She would have learned the depth of magic that linked them, magic that was slowly consuming them both. Had she stayed she would have known about the suffering that awaited her because of that night. _

_------------------------------_

_Preview Next Chapter - The Meaning of Us_

_She crumbled to the floor, every cell in her body burned, every fiber of her body buzzed with a sensation she had never experienced. It hummed sweetly for a moment and within a blink of an eye began burning, itching, and stinging all at once. She sat there trying to understand, trying to collect herself. Trying to catch her breath, something was terribly wrong. Flashes of at night began to pour over her. All her emotions, pain, anger, sadness, confusion, frustration, joy, love, hope, need, and want began to rock themselves within her. Her thoughts danced hazily about; thoughts of those she loved, flashes of lightning, blood, and fire,. Flashes of his eyes, his hands, his mouth, his grin bombarded her over and over again. Tears sprang free from her eyes as she held her head in her hands and tried to stop it all. Minutes passed, but to her they were hours, everything seemed so dark, so cold., so impersonal.. As soon as it started it stopped, afraid of what would happen if she moved she sat there, catching her breath, while she cried for all she was worth. _

"_Hermione!" someone screamed, she turned around but no one was there. Someone needed her, but who? She stood up, every muscle in her ached as though she had just endured the beating of her life. She crawled into bed, and just laid there. She was drenched in sweat, her clothing stuck to her like a second skin, she didn't care. She hurt to much for that to matter, nothing mattered, all she wanted was to sleep. She wanted to find who called her, but her mind felt abused, felt ripped apart and thrown back together. Thinking that tomorrow she would visit Richard to figure out what was happening to her she drifted off into darkness. _

_As she slept the darkness became lighter and lighter until she was standing a few feet from a woman weeping, clutching a book to herself. She was screaming a name Hermione didn't understand, the sight before her eyes made Hermione's heart skip a beat. She looked so tragic, her heart went out to her. She wanted to go to her, but couldn't, her feet wouldn't let her move. _

"_Hello" she called out. But the woman just continued crying. _

"_Hello" Hermione screamed, the woman looked up, looked around until she spotted her. Her eyes were deep red, hollow and the same ones that looked back at Hermione every morning in a mirror._

_She couldn't move, didn't want to, she closed her eyes and tired to wake up. Tried to make the vision before her disappear. _

_The woman opened her mouth, but no sound came out. She looked at the grave beside her and back to Hermione. _

"_When mind and soul meet as one, from this point on they will never part. With each breath that they shall take, their love will grow to never ending depths. In every river, stone, and tree they shall see the essence of magic that lives within. Together they shall soar, above the skies, heavens and more. They shall be the true meaning of gods and kings, of goddesses and queens. For this love, their power they give. But, beware kindred spirit, for if love you shall bestow, and upon thy beloveds last breath your life surrender to the magic of Gods living kiss, within that suspended movement joined you shall stay from that day on until the end of time" Her voice was harsh, but crystal clear, within it though ran pain so deep tears could never wash it away. _

_Hermione glanced at the grave, she couldn't read it, but she could read the name of the grave besides it. It was hers. Hermione Jane Granger. She fell to her knees, her stomach turning in response. She glanced at the place were the grave had been but it was gone. Standing where it had been was none other then Severus Snape, a look of shock and disgust plastered on his face. _

"_What the fuck did you do?" _

_Before she could answer, she woke up startled, and screaming. That night she didn't sleep. She didn't dare to. She laid their thinking, what had she done that night? _


End file.
